


a carol of three

by Fives (janfives90)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: A Christmas Carol AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: “Who are you?” Veronica growls. “How did you get in here?”“I’m here to remind you of what once was.”“That’s not an answer.”The man smiles. “I am the first of three. Three spirits, tasked with showing you your past, your present, your future. Your greed and lack of kindness have brought us here."
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	1. Intro

Christmas arrives in Edgewater with a gentle snowfall.

Veronica Greene walks through the streets on the way to her business, her wool coat pulled tight, staring downward to avoid making eye contact with anyone passing by. She pushes her way past a beggar on the corner, then steps through the door of Greene Banking & Loans.

She immediately looks at the fire behind the desk, burning two logs.

“Nolan!”

Emma Nolan runs out of the back room with a stack of papers, pushing her glasses up on her nose. “M-Mrs. Greene. I wasn’t expecting you so early.”

Veronica narrows her eyes at her. “It’s a good thing I  _ came _ so early. Care to explain to me why there are two logs in the fire?”

“It’s the coldest day of the year, ma’am. The clients have been complaining. I just wanted to warm the place up a bit.”

“Logs aren’t cheap. If the clients don’t like it, they can pay for them. Take it out.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Emma wraps her scarf around her neck and uses the fireplace tongs to pick one of the logs out, setting it on a metal rack to cool. “Mr. Klein was back in today. He’s committed to lowering his loan payments now that he’s out of work.”

“If Mr. Klein can’t afford the payment plan we arranged, he should get himself back  _ in _ to work,” Veronica scoffs. “Don’t let him waste your time.” She hangs her coat up on the coat rack. “He probably bought his wife some ridiculous Christmas present, so I don’t see why he can’t pay what he owes.”

The door opens again, and Alyssa Greene steps inside, brushing snow off of her hair. Emma stands up from behind her desk and walks over, silently helping her out of her coat before hanging it on the coat rack for her.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Mother.”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Don’t bring that silliness in here, Alyssa. This is a place of business. We don’t have holidays here.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually.” Alyssa folds her arms across her chest. “Don’t you think that perhaps we can have a nice evening together tonight after dinner? Celebrate? You’re always so busy, and I really think you should take a break.”

“The only time in my life that I have ever needed a break was the few months right before and right after you were born. Believe me, I’m fine.”

Alyssa sighs. “You can at least let Miss Nolan go home. She doesn’t need to be working on a night like this.”

“Money stops for no one, not even my clerk.” Veronica gives Emma a hard stare. “Do you have another opinion?”

Emma shakes her head quickly. “I don’t mind being here, ma’am.”

“See, Alyssa? The girl doesn’t mind. Perhaps she has a brain after all. Now go on, go home. I’ll be there for dinner in a few hours.” She turns and heads over to her desk, sitting down and picking up some paperwork.

Alyssa stares at her for a long moment before sighing again. “Alright, Mother.”

Emma gets up again, grabbing Alyssa’s coat and helping her put it back on.

_ “Nolan! _ Where’s the contract for Mrs. Davies?”

“Right here, Mrs. Greene.”

Veronica watches Emma run back to her desk, and the next time she glances at the door, Alyssa is gone.

* * *

The dinner table at the Greene household is neat, proper, and inexpensive, just as Veronica likes it.

“Mr. Porter stopped by the shop today. Do you remember his son, Nigel?”

“Scrawny kid, kind of a jerk?”

“Alyssa.”

Alyssa shrugs. “You asked if I remembered him.”

_ “The point is, _ he just passed his bar examination and will be coming home to practice law.”

“Good for him.”

Veronica drums her fingers on the table. “It would be nice of you to congratulate him on the achievement.”

Alyssa gives a thin smile and sets her fork down. “Mother. We’ve talked about this. Or, should I say, I’ve  _ tried _ to get you to talk about this, and you’ve ignored me every time.”

“Don’t be absurd. I haven’t listened to your nonsense because it’s  _ nonsense.” _

Alyssa slams her hand down on the wood, so hard that her glass almost falls over. “I don’t have to end up a bitter, unhappy old woman just because you did!”

Veronica stares at her for a long, silent moment. “If the young Mr. Porter is not to your interest, I can certainly find someone else who-”

“Christ,” Alyssa mutters, pushing her chair out and standing up.

“Watch your language. And where do you think you’re going? You haven’t been excused.”

“I’m excusing myself and going out for a while. Don’t bother waiting up for me.” Alyssa turns and storms out of the room.

Veronica watches her go, then shakes her head and goes back to eating her dinner.

* * *

Alyssa hasn’t returned by the time Veronica heads upstairs to bed at nine o’clock.

“Reckless girl,” Veronica grumbles. “She has to grow up eventually.”

She lights a candle and is about to change into her nightclothes when the window bursts open, rushing in cold winter air and blowing out the flame. She rushes to close it, but when she turns, the candle is gone from her nightstand.

Veronica rubs at her eyes. “I need more sleep.”

She hears the sound of a match being lit behind her, and she spins around, gaping at the corner of the room as the candlestick floats a few feet off the ground.

_ “You have a problem, Veronica Greene,” _ a voice says quietly.

“Who’s there?” she demands.

_ “Oh. My apologies.” _

A man appears in the corner, holding the candlestick by its ring. He’s visible, dressed in a white suit and a top hat, but Veronica would swear that he’s somewhat transparent.

“Who are you?” Veronica growls. “How did you get in here?”

“I’m here to remind you of what once was.”

“That’s not an answer.”

The man smiles. “I am the first of three. Three spirits, tasked with showing you your past, your present, your future. Your greed and lack of kindness have brought us here.”

“Kindness gets a person nowhere, and greed is just what jealous people call an economic mind.”

“Hm. You really do have a lot to learn. Luckily for you, I’m Trent. The Ghost of Christmas Past.”

Veronica scoffs, ignoring the nervous twist in her gut.  _ “Ghost?” _

Trent steps closer, and the candlelight illuminates his faint form further. “Indeed.”

“Well, I have bad news for you,  _ Ghost. _ I have no need for kindness, and I certainly wouldn’t learn it from Christmas.”

“We’ll see.”

Veronica folds her arms across her chest. “How will-”

The window bursts open again, the candle goes out, and she finds herself swallowed up by the bright white of swirling snow.


	2. Christmas Past

“-you do that? Wait, what?” Veronica looks around, baffled, as she finds herself on the street as the sun sets. “How did…”

“Does that look familiar?” Trent asks, pointing at the building they’re standing in front of.

Veronica lifts her head and feels her stomach drop. “It can’t be,” she whispers.

She’s staring up at her childhood home, all decorated for Christmas like her parents used to do, watching as guests enter in party clothes.

“That’s not possible. That house burned down not long after I got married.”

Trent grins at her. “Well, that’s why I’m the Ghost of Christmas _Past.”_

“I knew I shouldn’t have had a second glass of wine at dinner,” Veronica mutters.

“Go inside.” Trent pushes her lightly. “You’re never going to start learning if you don’t start by facing your past.”

“They won’t let me in. It’s guest list only, and I’m a bit older than the Veronica Greene they know.”

“Nobody can see us,” Trent says cheerfully. “So come along, Veronica Greene. We have a party to attend.”

* * *

It’s just as Veronica remembers it.

Quiet music, elegant decorations, food and drink to share. She thinks she hears her mother’s voice in the kitchen, but she’s drawn away from it as if her feet have a mind of their own, up the steps to the second floor where her own room once was.

Her younger self is in the hallway, showing her father’s collection of model train engines to a young man.

“My uncle was a successful engineer,” the man is saying when Veronica approaches. “I inherited his business, and I’m making it even more profitable. I’m-”

As he continues to talk, Past Veronica gives a tired nod, looking bored out of her mind.

Another man walks straight through Veronica and Trent, interrupting the conversation with a wide smile. “I’m sorry; could I borrow Miss Preston?”

“Thomas,” Veronica whispers.

Without waiting for an answer, the second man takes Past Veronica’s hand and leads her down the steps back to the party.

Veronica swallows, takes in a slow breath, and follows.

* * *

“I have to thank you,” Past Veronica says with a laugh. “I think I was about to fall asleep, and my father would’ve been quite cross with me for being rude.”

“We can’t have that.” The man bows, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of her palm. “Mr. Thomas Greene, at your service.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Greene. I’m Miss Veronica Preston, though you seem to already know that.”

“I’m acquainted with your father. My business supplies his factory with coal.”

Past Veronica’s smile falters slightly. “Ah. I see.”

Thomas shakes his head. “I’m not interested in boring you with my own successes, miss. Actually, I’d like to hear more about _yours.”_

“...Mine?”

“Yes, I heard that you’ve just gotten out of school. You’re going into banking, correct?”

“That’s my intention. My father seems to think that I should find a husband, not a job.”

“Those don’t have to be mutually exclusive.”

Past Veronica laughs. “Most men are only interested in my father’s wealth, and most men have no interest in a wife who’d like to make something of herself.”

Thomas gives a small smile and takes two drinks from a nearby waiter’s tray, passing one to Past Veronica. “Perhaps many. Not all, though.”

“Oh really?” Past Veronica takes a small sip of champagne. “Do you know where I can find these men who are interested in a career woman who also wants family?”

“I might.”

Veronica shakes her head and looks at Trent. “What’s the point of this?”

“It’s all connected, Veronica. You used to enjoy these parties. Now you work the entirety of Christmas and won’t even consider spending more than an hour or so of it with your daughter. What changed?”

“If you’re really in my head, really in my past, then you know exactly what _changed.”_

Trent shrugs. “We’ll see.”

* * *

Veronica blinks, and she’s outside again, this time in front of the home she lives in now. She looks around in the early morning light, then walks forward and peers in through the window.

A soft smile forms on her face as she watches Thomas getting ready for work, greeting a young Alyssa as she comes down the stairs and kissing her on the top of the head.

“He was so gentle,” Veronica murmurs. “Generous and kind.”

“As you’d like to recall him, perhaps,” Trent says casually, leaning against the house next to her and looking out towards the street.

She turns and sees a child walking quickly up the path with a bag slung across her body, a cap pulled down on her head, and a scarf around her neck.

The door to the house opens, and Thomas steps out on the porch, his arms folded across his chest. “You’re late, girl.”

“S-Sorry, Mr. Greene,” the child stammers, pulling a newspaper out of her bag and handing it to him. “Mr. Lahey was having trouble finding his money.”

“Then next time, tell him he can wait until you’re on your way home. I don’t have all day.” Thomas drops some coins into the child’s hand.

“Uhm,” she starts hesitantly. “The paper’s seven cents now, sir.”

“I’m aware. I gave you seven cents.”

She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, clearly nervous. “It’s just. You’ve always given seven cents, sir.”

Thomas gives her a cold look. “You deserved the extra two cents when your employer wasn’t ripping me off. Be glad they haven’t raised the cost above my standard, or the difference would be coming out of your own pocket.”

Veronica’s brow furrows. “He always told me that he gave the paper kid five cents for the paper and five cents on top.”

As Thomas heads inside, the child shoves the coins into her bag and turns to walk back, only to be interrupted when a snowball hits her in the side of the head and knocks her cap off.

She turns, grinning, looking at the area between the houses, and when Veronica follows her gaze she sees that Past Alyssa has stepped outside in boots and a winter coat.

“You weren’t gonna leave without saying hello, were you, Nolan?” Past Alyssa asks, forming another snowball between her hands.

The other girl grins, putting her hat in her bag and setting it closer to the house. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Greene.”

She takes off after Past Alyssa, both of them giggling and throwing snow at each other.

Veronica stares, baffled. “Nolan… Emma Nolan? My clerk?”

Trent just nods.

Veronica watches the two girls play for a moment before looking sharply over at Trent. “How old is Alyssa right now?”

“Ten.”

“...Ten?” Veronica pales. “No.”

She hears her own voice scream inside the house, and Past Alyssa and Past Emma both stop abruptly, scared.

“Mom?” Past Alyssa whispers. She tries to run inside, but Past Emma grabs her around the waist and holds her back.

“Wait. Just wait. Let me look first.” Past Emma jumps up and grabs the windowsill, pulling herself up until she’s kneeling on it. She slides the window open and peers inside.

Whatever she sees makes her go pale, and she quickly shuts the window and jumps back down. “I-I think your dad is hurt, Lys,” she says softly.

Past Alyssa stares at her, then sprints for the back door.

“No,” Veronica says. “No, she doesn’t need to see him. She didn’t need to see him like that. I have to stop her.”

“You can’t,” Trent replies in a gentle voice.

Veronica ignores him, running after her daughter’s past. She chases her up the back steps and into the house, but when she steps through the door, she’s back in the dark and gloomy version of her present. “What? Where…”

_“The Past can’t be changed, Veronica Greene.”_

She turns and watches as a man in a green suit with a crown of ivy around the brim of his top hat steps out of thin air.

He grins at her and gives a small tip of his hat. “So why don’t we go take a look at the Present?”


	3. Interlude I

Alyssa leans on her windowsill, watching the blond girl walk up the street. “Who are you?”

The girl startles, looking around before she spots Alyssa in the window. “Huh?”

“Who are you?”

She takes her hat off and holds it in front of her chest, a move that Alyssa can’t help but find adorable. “Emma Nolan, miss. I bring the paper to your dad.”

“But you’re little.”

Emma’s brow furrows. “I can’t be littler than you.”

“I’m seven.”

“I just turned eight.”

“I’m  _ almost _ eight.” Alyssa rests her chin on her hand. “Why do you have a job?”

Emma scuffs her boots against the ground. “I want to. I don’t make much, but it’s a start.”

Alyssa studies her for a moment. “Who’s your last house?”

“You.”

“Good. We can play in the snow.”

Emma blinks at her. “What?”

“We’re going to play in the snow.”

“...Okay.”

“Stay there.” Alyssa grins as Emma smiles slightly, then she turns and runs to get her coat.

* * *

Emma sighs as she steps off of the Greenes’ front porch and starts to walk home. A hand grabs her coat and pulls her into the grass between the houses, and she laughs as she stumbles into Alyssa. “Hi.”

Alyssa hugs her. “Hi.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You just looked like you needed a hug.”

“Long week. Haven’t eaten much.”

“Well…” Alyssa pulls back and takes a small package out of her pocket. “Funnily enough, I was going to give this to you.”

Emma takes it from her and unwraps it, finding a pastry and some candies from the shop in town. “Alyssa, I can’t-”

“I know it’s not filling,” Alyssa says in a rush, “but I had some extra money for a treat this week and I wanted to treat you instead.”

“You don’t need to,” Emma murmurs.

“But I want to.” Alyssa puts her hands in the pockets of her coat and rocks her weight back onto her heels. “You’re my friend.”

* * *

“It’s so cold,” Alyssa says, shivering as she stands near the sidewalk talking with Emma.

“Y-Yeah.” Emma has her shoulders pulled in, her cap low on her head, occasionally blowing her warm breath on her hands in her fingerless gloves, but she’s still shivering badly.

“Don’t you have a thicker coat?”

Emma shakes her head. “St. Jude’s only gives you one coat until you grow out of it.”

“Wait here.” Alyssa runs back into her house, and when she returns, she’s holding an old gray scarf. “My dad doesn’t wear this anymore; it’s just tossed in the back of the closet. But it’s still nice and warm.” She loops it around Emma’s neck, where it hangs a bit long on her. “Is that better?”

Emma closes her eyes for a moment, burying her face in the fabric. When she lifts her chin, she gives Alyssa a soft smile. “Tons. Thank you.”

* * *

“I have to go, Lys.”

“No.” Alyssa tightens her grip around Emma’s waist, holding her in place.

“They lock the doors at night. If I don’t get back in time, they won’t let me in.”

Alyssa looks up at her, fear in her eyes. “It’s freezing, Em. You don’t have a fire, you don’t have enough blankets… I’m scared you’ll be too cold.”

Emma’s eyes soften. “I’ll be okay. I have your scarf, remember?”

“Can… Can you stay in my room tonight?”

“Won’t your dad get mad?”

“I won’t tell him.”

Emma swallows. “Alyssa…”

“It’ll be okay.  _ Please? _ I don’t want to spend all night worrying.”

Emma sighs. “Alright.”

She climbs up to the windowsill of Alyssa’s bedroom, where Alyssa pulls her in once she goes back inside.

“I… You shouldn’t sleep on the bed,” Alyssa says hesitantly. “Sometimes my mom opens my door and peeks in just to check on me. She doesn’t come in, though.”

“I can just sleep on the floor. I do at home sometimes.”

“I have an idea.” Alyssa slips back out of the room and returns with an armful of blankets.

Emma just barely stops her laugh. “Where did you get those?”

“We have a bunch in the cabinet at the end of the hall. Nobody will notice they’re gone for just one night.” Alyssa dumps them on the floor next to her bed on the side away from the door. “It’ll be like a warm, comfy nest.”

Emma smiles and takes off her cap, scarf, coat, and boots, carefully setting them nearby and out of sight. She lies down on the blankets, pulling one of them on top of her.

“Is it okay?” Alyssa asks.

Emma nods and shifts, already feeling sleep pull at the back of her brain. “It’s perfect.”

* * *

Emma sits in the open window of Alyssa’s room, watching her cry and pace.

Alyssa mumbles to herself, a mixture of sobs, anger, frustration, and grief, and at some point she even kicks the edge of her bed.

The pacing continues for almost an hour, until she suddenly stops, her breath ragged, arms limp at her sides.

Emma swings her legs around and hops into the room, walking over to her and setting her hands on her shoulders. “It’s going to be okay, Alyssa,” she says softly.

Alyssa lets out a soft cry and hugs her, clutching at her coat. “Why did this have to happen to him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t go. Please, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I’ll be here for as long as you need me.”

Alyssa buries her face against Emma’s chest and tightens her grip on her coat. “You might never be able to leave,” she jokes weakly.

Emma holds her close, kissing her softly on the top of the head. “That’s okay with me.”


	4. Christmas Present

The Ghost of Christmas Present leans back against the wall and whistles idly.

“Is this what you’re showing me?” Veronica asks, sarcasm heavy in her voice. “The fact that my house is empty? I expect it to be; you’re not proving anything.”

“Oh, no, I was just considering my options. See, I’m Barry, the Ghost of Christmas Present, but that doesn’t require me to only show you this exact moment in time. No, I think we need to go back just a little bit so you can see what you’re missing out on.”

“What do you mean?”

The grandfather clock begins to spin backwards until it settles right around dinnertime.

Veronica watches Alyssa walk down the steps with a frustrated look on her face, wearing her coat and carrying a small bag. She glances towards the dining room, then walks out the front door.

“Come along,” Barry says calmly, following after Alyssa.

“My daughter storming out like a reckless child is what you’re going to show me?”

“You can be as upset as you like about having to relive your husband’s death, Veronica, but we’re still here to help you. That includes showing you what you’re losing now.”

They follow Alyssa through the streets, and Veronica glares at Barry. “I’m not losing her.”

“Hm. We’ll see.”

Veronica frowns as Alyssa heads further and further into the low section of town. “Where on Earth is she going?”

Alyssa turns down an alley next to a haberdashers and goes to a door in the back of the building. She knocks a few times, glancing around, but the anger on her face softens into a smile when the door opens and Emma steps outside.

“I didn’t expect you tonight,” Emma says, taking Alyssa’s bag for her and holding the door open for her to go inside.

Veronica and Barry follow through the wall and watch as Alyssa sets her coat on top of a small dresser. Veronica looks around the small room. The only heat source is a tiny wood-burning stove in the corner. There’s a shelf above it with a few items of food, but the only other storage space is the little dresser. Near the dresser is a table only big enough for one person and one chair, and the only other furniture is a bed pulled as close to the stove as reasonable.

“Nolan lives here?” Veronica asks quietly.

“It’s all she can afford,” Barry mutters.

She’s about to respond when something Alyssa says redirects her attention.

“I’ve had just about enough of my mother.”

Emma runs a hand through her hair and puts a small log in the stove. “She’s trying to set you up for marriage again?”

Alyssa sighs heavily and sits down on the bed. “Yes. Of course she is. I’ve tried to explain things to her, and she just won’t listen. She _refuses_ to listen.”

“She just doesn’t understand.” Emma sits down next to her. “I know she’s hard, Lys, but you don’t want to lose her.”

“I don’t. I really don’t. But some days it’s nice to imagine a world where we can just run away and I wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore.”

“You know I’d take you anywhere you wanted, no matter what I had to do.”

Alyssa laughs softly and kisses her on the cheek. “I know you would, darling.”

“Dar-” Veronica looks at Barry. “They’re together?”

“She’s been trying to tell you,” Barry says with a shrug. “You just wouldn’t let her say it.”

Veronica tightens her hand into a fist at her side. “No. Absolutely not. I’ll fire Nolan for this. She cannot just-”

“Did you bring another book?” Emma asks, eagerness bright in her voice.

Alyssa grins and taps a finger against the tip of Emma’s nose. “You’re far too excited about these boring things,” she says as she gets up and goes into her bag.

“It’s not boring,” Emma protests.

“I know my mother also wishes I cared, but I’m sorry, honey, it’s dull.” Alyssa hands a large book over to Emma, and Emma brushes her fingers over the title, beaming like a child with candy on Christmas.

“I’ll have it read and returned by next week. I promise.” Emma stands and sets the book on her table.

“I know you will,” Alyssa says as she sits back down on the bed. “Don’t worry. Mother never reads those anymore. She thinks she knows everything.”

“She _is_ pretty smart, darling.”

“You don’t have to defend her just because she’s your boss and my mother.”

“That’s not why.” Emma sits next to her. “I don’t want to be like her. I don’t want to have the coldness that upsets you. But she’s brilliant at her work, and I have respect for that.”

Alyssa shakes her head. “You’re too good, love. You try too hard to see the best in everyone.”

Emma shrugs. “Nothing wrong with trying.”

Alyssa closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Emma’s. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course. You know you always can.”

“Good.” Alyssa kisses her, then pushes her to lie down before kissing her again.

“That’s more than enough of that,” Barry says, and in the blink of an eye he and Veronica are standing in front of her house again.

“I- They- They’re not-”

“They’re in love,” Barry says calmly. “That’s all that should matter.”

“Of course it’s not all that _matters!”_ Veronica rubs at her temples and takes in a deep breath. “What book was that, the one Alyssa gave her?”

“It was _Advanced Finance Math, Third Edition.”_

Veronica blinks at him. “One of my textbooks from my library?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Barry shrugs. “Emma Nolan would be a clerk for the rest of her life if that was the best she could do, but she wants to be more than that. She figures that if she learns as much about the business as she can, she’ll earn your approval and earn more in her life.”

“If she wanted that, she should’ve thought of it before she got involved with my daughter.” Veronica makes a dismissive noise. “I don’t have time for an uneducated clerk who reaches above her station.”

“Don’t punish the girl for being the one your daughter chose. You’ll regret it.”

Veronica scoffs. “Is that advice or a threat?”

Barry gives a soft laugh. “Both. Your Future depends on the choices you make in your Present, Veronica Greene. Don’t make a mistake.”

He steps back and disappears, and everything around Veronica goes black.


	5. Interlude II

“I didn’t say I  _ want _ to leave.”

“But you’re considering it anyway.”

The confusion in Emma’s eyes almost makes Alyssa back down, but the moment Emma said the words ‘maybe I should just move’, complete and total panic seized Alyssa’s heart in a way she can’t even begin to explain.

“I’m not sure what you want,” Emma says, her shoulders slumping. “You’re mad at me for taking a job with your mom, and you’re mad at me for thinking about looking for a better job somewhere else.”

“I wasn’t…” Alyssa sighs and rubs at her forehead. “I’m not  _ mad _ at you for taking the job with my mother, I’m just worried that she’ll hurt you.”

Emma stands and sets her hands on Alyssa’s shoulders. “Lys, I’m an orphan who couldn’t go to school and who has little money. Around here, my only options are to run around and do desk work for someone like your mother, or go work in the mines.”

“I know that. I know that. I’d rather you be behind a desk, believe me.”

“Then what’s wrong? Please, Alyssa, you’re my best friend. I don’t want you to be upset with me.”

Alyssa hugs her, closing her eyes when Emma’s arms wrap tight around her. “I’m just worried. I always worry about you. And I can’t… Please, Em, don’t leave me. I don’t think my heart could take it.”

Emma presses a kiss to the top of her head. “If I ever go anywhere, Alyssa Greene, I swear I’m taking you with me.”

* * *

The wind smacks hard against the door of the office, almost blowing it open until Emma hurries over to support it.

“It’s freezing, Em,” Alyssa says quietly. “You’ll never make it to the other side of town in this blizzard.”

“I’ll be fine,” Emma replies with a lopsided grin. “You fear for me too much, Lys.”

Alyssa walks over to her and adjusts her old, worn gray scarf. “I love you, and I want you to be safe. My mother is on a business trip for the week. Could you please stay?”

Emma sighs heavily. “Oh, fine. I suppose a real fire for one night won’t kill me.” She bumps her shoulder against Alyssa’s. “And I guess I do love you, too.”

“It’s a burden, I know.”

When they get to Alyssa’s house, Emma sticks her hands in her pockets and leans against the wall of the dining room. “Have you chosen a school yet?”

“No. I don’t really know what I want to do. My mother wants me to be a banker like her, but… I’m not interested.” Alyssa smiles. “Finances are far less interesting than you.”

“I like them. I didn’t realize how much I did before I started working with your mom.” Emma brushes a bit of snow off of Alyssa’s shoulder. “Did you want to eat something? I know it’s late, but you must not have eaten anything if you were hanging around with me all night.”

“I didn’t mind hanging around with you. I’d like to spend  _ more _ time with you, honestly.”

“That’d be nice. Is your mom going on more trips? Or, I don’t know, maybe if you faked interest in banking for a little while, you could work with us.”

Alyssa sighs and steps forward, getting so close to Emma that their boots bump against each other. “Emma. I want time with  _ you. _ As your friend. As maybe more than your friend.”

Emma’s brow furrows and she scratches the back of her head. “We’re already best friends. What’s more than that?”

“Oh boy,” Alyssa mutters under her breath.

“Wha-”

Alyssa cuts her off by cupping her face in her hands and kissing her.

Emma’s eyes close and stay closed for a long moment after Alyssa lets her go. When she finally opens them, she lets out a breathless laugh and beams. “Oh.”

* * *

“I’m sorry we won’t be able to be together on Christmas, darling,” Alyssa says as she presses a soft kiss to Emma’s lips.

“It’s okay. I understand. I’ll probably be working all night, anyway.”

Alyssa sighs. “I wish she wouldn’t work you so hard.”

“The work isn’t bad.” Emma runs a hand through her hair and walks over to her dresser. “I, uh, this isn’t much, but… since we can’t see each other…”

She takes a small paper package out of the top drawer and holds it out to Alyssa.

Alyssa laughs. “We’re those people, aren’t we?”

“Huh?”

Alyssa reaches into her bag and pulls out a package wrapped in ribbon.

Emma gives a soft laugh as she takes the package and passes the one in her hand over to Alyssa. “Typical.” As they sit down on the bed to open them, Emma murmurs, “This should be our Christmas.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we can’t be together on the real Christmas, so we should make the Saturday before it  _ our _ Christmas. When we can exchange presents and spend a nice evening together.”

Tears begin to form in Alyssa’s eyes.

“I-I… If it’s not a good idea, we don’t have to,” Emma stammers.

“No. It’s perfect.” Alyssa kisses her on the cheek.

Emma closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Alyssa’s. “Merry Christmas, Alyssa Greene.”

“Merry Christmas, Emma Nolan.”

* * *

Emma walks back into her place and freezes when she sees Alyssa kneeling next to the bed, staring at a wooden box.

“How did you find that?”

“I was fixing your bed and dropped something; when I got down to get it I saw this.” Alyssa looks up at her. “I didn’t open it.”

Emma lets out a shaky breath. “Okay.”

“Why does it have my name on it?”

“Well…” Emma sits down and gently takes the box from Alyssa. “It’s… They’re for you. They were meant for you. I just…” She laughs weakly. “Well, I just never had the courage to give them to you.”

She slides the lid off and hands the box back to Alyssa.

Alyssa takes in a small, sharp gasp as she looks down at thirteen little wood carvings. They’re a variety of things, mostly small animals like birds and dogs, some more simplistic and others more complex.

“I-I made one every year we’ve known each other, including the first year. I used to carve them on nights when I couldn’t sleep.” Emma rubs the back of her neck. “I always wanted to give them to you, but… I don’t know. They’re not that great.”

“Emma, they’re adorable.”

“...Yeah?”

“Of course they are!” Alyssa sets her hand on Emma’s knee. “Did you make one this year?”

“I’m, uh, in the process of making a cow.”

Alyssa grins. “I hope you give it to me when you finish.”

Emma blushes. “I will. If you’d like.”

Alyssa looks back down into the box, picking up a carving of an evergreen tree. “I’d like that very much.”

* * *

“Thanks for letting me sleep here tonight,” Alyssa says, curled up against Emma’s side.

“You’re always welcome.” Emma brushes her thumb lightly against Alyssa’s shoulder. “You never did say what happened.”

Alyssa sighs heavily. “She pushed me on  _ ‘following in her footsteps’ _ and  _ ‘taking over the family business’ _ and  _ ‘getting a respectable career’. _ And honestly, I just… Can I tell you something?”

“Absolutely.”

“I would have no problem getting some sort of job. I really wouldn’t. But I’d also be perfectly happy taking care of a home and some kids. I don’t need money. I don’t need the type of wealth my mother is obsessed with having. I just want to be happy.”

“That’s what you deserve,” Emma whispers. She pauses, swallowing. “If I can, I’d be willing to give it to you. All of it.”

Alyssa smiles and kisses her softly. “I know you would.”

They kiss again, deeper, Alyssa clutching at Emma’s nightshirt.

Without thinking about it, Alyssa rolls on top of Emma without breaking the kiss, her fingers brushing under the shirt before pulling it up and over Emma’s head. Alyssa stares down at her for a long moment, catching her breath. Then she pulls off her own nightshirt and leans down to kiss Emma again.


	6. Christmas Future

The air around Veronica is thick and hot, darkness pressing in on her even though she can feel nothing. She tries to walk forward and can’t, as if gravity is pushing her downward, and on instinct she reaches her arms up as if she’s drowning.

She lifts up, scrambles out of the pressure, and the darkness fades.

She’s kneeling in a cemetery, on top of a fresh grave, and the little wood placeholder in front of her has her own name on it.

“What is this?” she whispers. She stands and raises her voice.  _ “Spirit! _ I know you’re here! What is this?!”

_ “Your Future, Veronica Greene.” _

Veronica turns in time to see a woman step out of the fog, her black dress seeming to vanish into the shadows around her feet. She’s wearing a fur cloak, and she lowers the hood to give Veronica a long stare.

“I am Dee Dee, the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come.”

“Past, Present, Future.” Veronica gestures towards the grave marker. “Death comes for everyone. This is no shock.”

“Hm. Perhaps you haven’t taken in your surroundings yet.”

“My-” She looks around, and her brow furrows. “This is…”

“A pauper’s grave, yes.” Dee Dee walks forward and looks idly into a grave that hasn’t been covered yet. “Frugal in life, frugal in death, I suppose. If you refuse to leave money for a funeral in your will, the city certainly won’t pay to give you a more upscale burial. And a woman with no friends won’t have one donated to her.”

“This is nonsense,” Veronica scoffs. “My will sets a small sum aside for my daughter. Surely she wouldn’t allow me to be put  _ here.” _

“In your time that might be what your will says. In my time you spent as much of your money as you could in your final months of life and left whatever remained to your business with instructions that it would be sold to anyone  _ but _ your daughter.”

“I-I… I would never do that.”

Dee Dee shrugs. “So you may think.”

She snaps her fingers, and they’re suddenly on a small street in the low section of town.

“Why are we here?” Veronica asks.

Instead of answering with words, Dee Dee points at the miner walking past them.

Veronica watches the miner take off her hat, revealing short blond hair, and opens the door of a small home. She walks over to the window and looks inside, swallowing.

There’s a young girl sitting on the floor playing with jacks, but she scrambles to her feet and runs towards the door to tackle the miner when she enters, ignoring the soot and grime that immediately transfers onto her dress.

When the miner turns her head, laughing, Veronica narrows her eyes. “That’s Emma Nolan.”

“Yes,” Dee Dee says.

“Why is she mining?”

Dee Dee snorts. “Why do you think?”

Another woman walks into the room and sets her hand on the child’s head before kissing Future Emma softly, and Veronica feels her heart stop. “Alyssa?”

“Yes.”

Veronica watches the little girl pull on Future Emma’s sleeve to get her attention back. “That would make the girl…”

“You have grandchildren, yes.”

She lifts her head at the plural, and her eyes find the boy sitting in a chair next to the fire, carving a piece of wood. One of his legs is at an odd angle as it’s propped up on an ottoman, and there’s a crutch leaning on the wall next to him.

“What happened to the boy?” Veronica asks softly.

“He was working in the mines. Some rocks collapsed on top of him. Emma helped dig him out and then brought him home.” Dee Dee is silent for a long moment. “They’re happy, but they were always going to be as long as they had each other. Alyssa still wishes that she had been able to keep a relationship with you. Your grandchildren don’t even know your name. None of them went to your funeral. Emma offered to switch shifts with someone to be able to watch the children, but Alyssa just didn’t want to go.”

Veronica grits her teeth. “So my daughter grows up to hate me. Is that what all of this has been leading to? Has this been the  _ point?” _

“The  _ point? _ Have you figured out yet why Emma Nolan is working in a mine? It’s because you fired her when you found out that she’s dating your daughter. You have no relationship with Alyssa because she chose the woman she loves over you. You’re going to die a bitter, unhappy woman, alone because of your own ego and greed.” Dee Dee moves in front of Veronica, blocking her view of the family through the window. “Think about yourself, Veronica Greene. Think about how you want to die. Think about how you want to  _ live.” _ She points at Future Alyssa, picking up her daughter and holding her while she stirs a pot over the fire. “And think about whether you want to be part of this picture…”

Snow blows past them, and they’re back in the cemetery.

“...Or this one.”

Dee Dee vanishes.

The ground opens up underneath Veronica, she feels a flash of heat that doesn’t match the cold winter landscape surrounding her, and she plummets back into darkness.


	7. Interlude III

Alyssa opens the door and steps into Emma’s place, shivering when she realizes it’s just as cold inside as outside. Emma tilts her head to look at her from her spot under the covers, her face pale.

“Darling, it’s so cold in here,” Alyssa murmurs, setting the small bowl she’s carrying down on the table and sitting on the bed close enough to rest the back of her hand against Emma’s forehead. “Freezing won’t fix your fever.”

“Mm.” Emma turns her head towards Alyssa’s hand. “Had the stove lit, but couldn’t get up to add more logs.”

“I told you that you shouldn’t have gone into work. You were dead on your feet.”

Emma gives a weak smile. “C’mon, darlin’, your mom wouldn’t accept that.”

Alyssa sighs and stands. “I’m going to get the stove re-lit. I brought some soup.”

“Didn’t need to.”

“I wanted to.” Alyssa brushes some of Emma’s hair off of her forehead before going over to the stove.

Emma nearly dozes off with a smile as she watches Alyssa struggle to get enough heat from the small stove to reheat the bowl of soup. When it’s finally warm enough to eat, Alyssa helps Emma sit up, then hands it to her with a spoon.

“Soup’s always good when you’re not feeling well,” Alyssa says softly, brushing her fingers through Emma’s hair again.

“Thank you.” Emma carefully eats a spoonful and closes her eyes. “I love you.”

Alyssa laughs. “It’s not  _ that _ good.”

“Not because of the soup.” Emma meets Alyssa’s gaze. “Didn’t need to take care of me. But I’m glad you did.”

“Always.” Alyssa kisses Emma on the forehead. “I’ll always take care of you, Em.”

* * *

“Someday.”

“Hm?” Alyssa asks, almost asleep in the soft warmth of Emma’s arms.

“Someday we won’t have to sneak around like this. Someday we’ll have our own life.”

Alyssa kisses her on the cheek. “I’m happy with now. I’m happy just to have you. But I hope we get to someday… someday.”

* * *

“I need to get up, darling.”

Alyssa groans and pulls Emma closer, her arms wrapped around Emma’s waist. “You stayed the night so you’d be closer to work after the snow. That also means you don’t need to get up so early. Stay with me.”

Emma rolls over to face her and presses a kiss to her lips. “I liked being able to spend the night, but I need to go home before I can go to work. My neighbor never has anybody who can shovel her out after storms, so I always do it for her. She’s old and widowed and her son moved to England a few years ago.”

Alyssa sighs and rests her forehead against Emma’s. “I love that you’re the nicest person in Edgewater. It’s also really frustrating that you’re the nicest person in Edgewater.”

With a laugh, Emma kisses her again and squirms out of her grasp. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Alyssa gives a lazy grin. “I hope you do.”

* * *

Alyssa sits on the edge of Emma’s desk, watching her work while Veronica is out with a client.

“Are you just going to stare at me?” Emma asks with a small smile.

“Maybe. Maybe you should put the work down and spend five minutes kissing me.”

Emma leans back in her chair. “Darling, I’d love to, but if I don’t have this done by the time your mother gets back, she’ll have my head.”

“Hm. And it’s such a nice head, too.” Alyssa reaches out and brushes her fingers against Emma’s cheek. “Can I come over tonight?”

“If you’d like.”

“I would.” Alyssa gives a shy grin. “I sleep better when I’m with you.”

Emma cocks her head to the side. “You do?”

“Yes. You’re my best friend and the woman I love. You’re quite the comfort.”

Emma studies her for a long, silent moment, so long that Alyssa’s brow furrows in confusion.

“What?”

“Marry me,” Emma says softly.

Alyssa’s jaw drops a little, and it takes a few seconds for her to recover before she stammers, “Wh-What?”

“Marry me. I know it can’t be now. I know we don’t have a plan, or a solution to the problem with your mom, or even just a next step. But I just… I want to know if, whenever we do get there, you’ll marry me.”

“Yes,” Alyssa whispers.

Emma grins. “Yes?”

Alyssa tugs her forward by her collar and kisses her. “No matter how long it takes. Someday, Emma Nolan, I’ll marry you.”

* * *

They wake up tangled together, Alyssa’s grip tight on the back of Emma’s nightshirt.

Emma sighs and runs her fingers up and down Alyssa’s spine. “You should go back home, darling.”

Alyssa grumbles and buries closer against Emma. “Don’ wanna,” she mumbles.

“I know, but, Lys, it’s Christmas morning. You’ll want to see your mother.” Emma presses a kiss to Alyssa’s forehead. “Plus, I have to get ready for work.”

“Your boss is the worst.”

Emma gives her an affectionate smile. “You don’t mean that.”

Alyssa sighs and slowly starts to untangle herself from Emma. “No. I don’t mean it. God knows why. I should’ve given up on my mother years ago.”

“Maybe she’ll surprise us one of these days.”

“That might take a miracle.” Alyssa kisses Emma, long and slow, just enough heat behind it to make Emma think about it for the rest of the day. “I love you.”

Emma kisses the tip of Alyssa’s nose. “I love you.”

“I’ll stop in the office today. I can’t go all of Christmas without seeing you.”

“I’d like that.” Emma gives Alyssa one more kiss, then gently pushes her until she gets up. “Go on, darling. Head on home. I’ll see you later.”

Alyssa changes into regular clothes, looking at Emma the entire time. “It’ll be the best part of my day.”

“I’ll do my best to make sure of it.” Emma leans her head back on her hands, watching Alyssa gather the rest of her belongings. She gets up to escort Alyssa to the door, then turns and stretches before getting ready to head into the office.


	8. Outro

Veronica’s eyes snap open as the gentle sunlight of morning flows through her window.

She bolts upright, out of breath, looking around to an empty bedroom.

“A dream,” she murmurs. “It must’ve been a dream?”

She looks down at her normal daytime clothes, still on her body, and she shakily gets up off of her bed.

Her eyes land on her candle, burned almost completely down, resting on the floor in the corner of the room.

“Oh, God.”

* * *

The morning street is cold and quiet, and Veronica walks through it in a daze until she bumps into the beggar on the corner near her office.

“What day is it?” Veronica asks quietly.

The woman gives her a confused frown. “Christmas Day.”

“Thank goodness,” Veronica sighs. She shoves some money into the woman’s hand. “Uh, go get a meal and a warmer coat.”

“...Thank you?”

Veronica continues past her and steps into Greene Banking & Loans.

Emma is at her desk already, sorting paperwork. When she looks up, Veronica can see exhaustion in her eyes. She doesn’t know whether it’s a frequent occurrence, or whether Alyssa’s visit the night before is the reason for the tiredness.

“Morning, Mrs. Greene.”

“Good morning, Nolan.”

When Emma looks back down, Veronica says, “Where is Alyssa?”

Emma pauses, almost imperceptibly. “I’m sorry, ma’am, I’m not sure.”

Veronica sighs. “I know you saw her this morning, Nolan. I’d like to speak with both of you.”

Emma stares at her for a long moment, wary. “Sh-She said she was going to go home once you got here.”

“Well. It’s Christmas. Why don’t we close the office and go see her?”

“You… You never close on Christmas.”

Veronica takes Emma’s coat off of the coat rack and tosses it to her. “There has to be a first time for everything, doesn’t there?”

* * *

A flash of pain runs through Veronica’s heart when Alyssa is visibly shaken by her early return home.

“Mother.” Alyssa’s eyes go to Emma, lingering in the back, unsure of what to do. “What’s going on?”

It’s only now that Veronica realizes that she doesn’t have a plan.

She can’t tell her daughter that she thinks she might have been time traveling with ghosts who told her that her nostalgia was a lie and her actions would give her a future she doesn’t want.

“I…” Veronica folds her hands in front of her. “I was wondering if the two of you had anything to tell me.”

Emma audibly swallows behind her.

“What…” Alyssa gives a strained laugh. “What would we have to tell you?”

“I think it’s what you’ve been trying to tell me all along,” Veronica whispers.

Alyssa’s expression freezes, and Veronica turns to Emma to give her some time.

“I’ve been missing a few of my textbooks over the past couple months. Given my daughter’s lack of interest in my business, I’m wondering if perhaps that’s your doing?”

Emma pales. “Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry. I didn’t have another way to learn, and I-”

“Would you like me to teach you?”

Emma chokes on the rest of her sentence. “Excuse me?”

“I can’t promote an untested clerk, but if you’re so eager to learn, I’d rather have another banker who I know is motivated to try.” Veronica gives a faint smile. “And who I can teach to my own standards.”

Emma looks at Alyssa, then back at Veronica, eyes wide. “Y-Yes. Yes, ma’am, I’d absolutely like that. I’d appreciate it very much.”

“We’ll start in the new year.” Veronica turns to Alyssa and waits, watching her stunned expression soften.

“Do you really know?” Alyssa asks. “Would you have done that if you didn’t?”

“I’m not sure,” Veronica says honestly. “But I can say that I’ve always appreciated people who want to make more of themselves.”

Alyssa swallows. “We’re engaged, Mother. Emma and I have been together for a while, and I want to marry her.”

Emma takes in a sharp breath.

Veronica looks at her daughter, standing in front of her with clenched fists and pleading eyes. “I want you to be happy. If this clerk of mine is who makes you happy, Alyssa, then that’s what I want for you.”

Alyssa’s jaw falls slightly as she processes the words, then she walks forward and hugs her mother tightly. “Thank you,” she whispers, a sob in her voice. “Thank you, Mother.”

Veronica hugs her back. “Why don’t we have a Christmas dinner together tonight? All three of us?”

Alyssa pulls out of the hug and looks at Emma, who gives a stunned smile and nods. “We’ll be there.”

* * *

**_ONE YEAR LATER_ **

“I got promoted. My boss said that I’m qualified to be a banker now. I don’t know if it’s a wedding present or a Christmas present or both but I’ll take it. Oh, God, I have a wife and a new job and suddenly I feel even more like an adult than I already did. Is it bad for your boss to also be your mother-in-law? I might’ve made a mistake with this. I-”

“Your change, miss,” the shopkeeper interrupts, bored, as he cuts off Emma’s words and shoves some coins into her hand.

Emma swallows. “Right. I’m so sorry. It’s just nervous rambling; I’m not usually- You know, I’m just going to go now.”

“You do that, miss.”

Emma steps out of the shop, buttoning up the waistcoat of her new suit. She pulls her new coat around her shoulders, and smiles as she loops her old, worn scarf around her neck.

As she starts to walk towards home, she bumps into someone headed in the opposite direction, knocking them backwards onto the ground. She looks down and sees a young boy, no older than eight.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Emma reaches down and pulls the boy to his feet. “Are you hurt?”

He shakes his head. “No. S’alright.”

Emma sets a hand on his shoulder, frowning as she takes in his appearance. “Are you… You work in the mines?” she asks softly.

“Yeah. So?”

She keeps her voice gentle. “It’s just a pretty dangerous place. You’re young to be working.”

He scuffs his boots against the ground. “I know. But I have to. I’m always hungry at St. Jude’s,” he mutters.

Emma crouches down to his eye level. “St. Jude’s, huh? Do they still give only one meal a day? And one of those lousy apples that aren’t good enough to be sold at the grocer’s for breakfast?”

The boy lifts his head to meet her gaze, his eyes widening. “You… You know it?”

“I was there when I was a kid, too.” Emma is quiet for a moment. “What’s your name?”

“Connor.”

“Connor, why don’t you come with me? My wife will make you a hot meal, and you can sleep in a real bed.”

He tilts his head to the side. “How much can I eat?”

“As much as you want.”

“Really?”

“Really. And you and I can talk about better jobs for people your size, if that’s still something you really want to do. I used to deliver papers around town. Didn’t make much, but it got me through.” Emma grins. “It got me a lot, actually.”

Connor’s voice is small as he asks, “If I go with you, will I still have to go back?”

“No, kid. If you don’t want to, you won’t have to go back.”

Connor swallows, tears in his eyes, and he nods.

Emma stands and gently sets a hand on his head. “Come on, then. Let’s go home.”


End file.
